Reign of Emperor Nighlock
by Nighlocktheawesome00
Summary: After Nighlock murders Galloway and forms his own empire to rule the universe, he sets his sights on conquering the multiverse. Only Carrie and her resistance stand in the way.
1. Prologue 1: Fall of the Mutant Warrior

**Hey, everybody. I had to delete Reign of Emperor Nighlock because when I posted the first chapter, just like with the next chapter of my other story, it came out as random gibberish.**

* * *

Everything was in ruin. All of Major Mansion was destroyed. The school, the yards, the lower facilities. There was nothing left. Nothing except fires and dead bodies everywhere. Students, mercenaries, Lockdown, Malfunction, and all of Code Red.

All except one.

Nighlock stood over his dead teammates. His hands were bloodied with the blood of many of the mercenaries. But in his right hand was the dead body of his wife's greatest enemy - Aquaria, a mutant with power over water itself. She was bruised, had a few broken bones and blood was coming out of her broken nose.

"Look around you, Arisa," he told her. "Look at everything you took from me."

"Please, you have to understand," Aquaria begged. "We were hired to do this."

"Who hired you?" Nighlock demanded.

"I can't tell you that," Aqauria replied.

""If you tell me, I'll spare your life and the lives of your siblings," Nighlock told her.

At hearing that he had just threatened her younger siblings lives, Aquaria gave in.

"Galloway," Aquaria said. "He said you should've finished him off when you had the chance."

"He used you," Nighlock replied. "To him, Lockdown and the other mercenaries-"

"Lockdown's a bounty hunter," Aquaria reminded him.

"And Galloway used you all," Nighlock ignored her. "To him, you, Lockdown, and the mercenaries were just tools for him. Nothing more. Nothing less. He promised you payment, didn't he?"

"I need that money for my family's farm," Aquaria replied. "The mayor wants to tear it down to make a shopping mall. Can you believe that?!"

"Galloway would never pay you," Nighlock said, knowing how Galloway thought. "He hates mutants, and he would see to it that they were destroyed. In truth, he doesn't care about your farm."

Arisa looked down in sadness. She had been hired to kill her arch nemesis for no reason at all. She, Lockdown, and the mercenaries were just tools to Galloway, a means to an end.

"When you see him, tell him he should've paid up front when he had the chance," Aquaria said.

Anthony nodded, put on his armor and flew off. Arisa put her hands in the air as the cops showed up to arrest her.

* * *

We cut to Chamberlain Police Department, where the cops are completely shocked at what has happened.

In the interrogation room, Carrie is interrogating the man responsible for the incident. Theodore Galloway.

"Here's how this works, Galloway," White Angel told him. "I'm gonna ask you questions, and you're gonna answer honestly or else I'll be forced to use - horrible methods."

"You can do everything you want, bitch," Galloway defiantly stated. "I won't break."

Carrie, not believing it for a second and knowing how Galloway ticked, took out one of her knives and stabbed him in the hand. Galloway screamed in pain. Meanwhile, behind the interrogation window.

"Hey, George, you think most of her fighting technique is based off of how her bitch mother abused her?" one of the guards asked.

"Most likely," Jerry replied.

"Let's get started, shall we?" White Angel said.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the town, Nighlock was heading towards the police station and closing in fast.

 _"Sir, we have incoming,"_ N.I.G.H, the armor's AI, told him.

Anthony looked behind him and saw other surviving member of Code Red, Air Strike, flying after him.

 _"Anthony, stop!"_ the doctor called out.

"No time!" Nighlock called back.

William flew in front of his friend. He held out his hands, begging his friend.

 _"Please, I understand how you feel,_ " he said. _"They were my friends too. But I beg of you, don't do something you'll regret for the rest of your life."_

"My only regret is that I didn't do it earlier," Nighlock replied.

He then shut off his friend, and caused him to land safely on a building. Anthony flew off, continuing his path towards the station.

* * *

Back at the interrogation.

"What did you do it for?" Carrie demanded. "I wanna know what your stupid reason was this time?"

"'Stupid reason'?" Galloway demanded.

She took his glasses off of his face and smashed them against his head.

"Wow, you hit a guy with glasses," Galloway said, actually impressed. "Well played."

Carrie slammed his head down on the table.

"What… was... your... reason?" she demanded.

"You really think I'm gonna let freaks like the kid take my place?" Galloway demanded. "I was the best agent of the GMR before they replaced me with him."

Carrie massaged her forehead as if she had a headache. This was Galloway's stupidest reason possible.

"They wouldn't have had to replace you if you for once would just have followed the orders you were given and stop putting your fellow agents in danger," she said to him.

Having heard enough, Anthony finally burst in. Neither could see his face, but both knew what his intentions were.

"Step away from him," Nighlock demanded in a whisper both were able to hear.

"Calm down, Anthony," White Angel told him. "I have this."

Anthony ignored her. He tossed the table to the side and grabbed Galloway by the collar and slammed him against the interrogation window.

"You think you can take everything away from me?!" demanded Nighlock. "And get away with it?!"

"You think you're so smart, boy?!" Galloway demanded. "That you know how the world works?!"

"I know damn how the world works!" Nighlock said.

Anthony threw him against the wall on the other side, breaking the table. Galloway got up hastily, trying to keep away from the mutant warrior.

"I was the top number agent!" Galloway said pathetically. "You were just a stupid kid!"

He grabbed the chair sat down in it. Nighlock made it very clear that he wasn't done yet.

"And I'm gonna destroy every last mutant to make it very clear!" he said. "Mutants should not be allowed work in the government!"

Without so much as a warning, Nighlock reached out to Galloway's head and snapped it. He flew off, allowing Galloway's body to slump to the floor, dead.


	2. Prologue 2: The Factions

**Here is the second chapter of Reign of Emperor Nighlock.**

* * *

Over the course of five years, a war raged on. Nighlock became an emperor that managed to conquer the whole universe while Carrie became a rebel to topple his empire.

 **The Carrie Rebellion:**

 _Carrie White/White Angel: Status - Alive. Occupation - Leader of the Carrie Rebellion. Powers & Abilities - Telekinesis, telepathy, tactical mind, acrobatics, tech genius. Weapons - Dual Knives (rarely uses them) Cape allows glide and flight capabilities. Bio - After personally witnessing Nighlock kill Galloway firsthand, Carrie recognized that the man who gave her a chance at being good was going down a dark path and may never come back from it. She founded the Carrie Rebellion as a way to fight him._

 _Tommy Ross/Demolition Man II: Status - Alive. Occupation - Spy for the Carrie Rebellion. Powers & Abilities - Suit grants him super strength, very sneaky, and kind. Weapons - None. Bio - When Tommy learned that Sue had been killed and no one had heard from Carrie from a long time, he immediately traveled to comfort and mourn with her. He is one of the first people to join the Carrie Rebellion, and became one of Carrie's spies. He also helped fight the cult that worshipped Nighlock._

 _Steven Rogers/Captain America/Nomad: Status - Alive. Occupation - Second-in-Command of the Carrie Rebellion. Powers & Abilities - Superhuman agility, speed, strength, tactical mind, and accuracy. Weapons - Vibranium Shield. Bio - Cap first joined the Carrie Rebellion at the end of Year 1 of the War. He had snuck up on Emperor Nighlock after secretly taking the Energon Serum which would make him immune to the Gauntlet as when Thanos snapped his fingers years ago, no Cybertronian was affected. He proceeded to pummel the Emperor, saving Carrie after he injured her leg._

 _Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird: Status - Deceased. Occupation - Raptor Squad member. Powers & Abilities - Acrobatics, and tactical mind. Weapons - Ecrisma sticks. Bio - Mockingbird was one of the first people to join the Carrie Rebellion and was recruited by Demolition Man II. At the end of the first year of the war, she ran off in despair over her husband's death. Throughout the second year of the war, she played a major role in fighting against Emperor Nighlock as a member of the Raptor Squad. Just when it seemed as if she had defeated the Emperor, the hero-turned-villain managed to get back up to stab her with his knuckle swords, killing her. She also helped fight the cult that worshipped Nighlock._

 _Donald Blake/Thor Odinson: Status - Alive. Occupation - King of Asgard. Powers & Abilities - Superhuman strength, speed, endurance, lightning, and a tactical mind (unlike Superman). Weapons - Stormbreaker. Bio - Thor was one of the first people to be recruited into the Carrie Rebellion by White Angel. He played a major role during the first year of the war, but was called back to Asgard for important reasons, and thus didn't partake in the rest of the war. He attended Clint's funeral at the beginning of the second year of the war. He also expressed his disappointment at Carrie not telling them that Mystique was one of them. He also helped fight the cult that worshipped Nighlock._

 _Frank Castle/Punisher: Status - Deceased. Occupation - Raptor Squad member. Powers & Abilities - Tactical mind, military training, violent nature. Weapons - Multiple guns, knives, explosives, and a bow and arrows. Bio - Punisher was one of the first people to be recruited into the Carrie Rebellion. Just after the death of Mystique, he was tempted to goblin the Empire after an argument with Carrie about her not telling anyone about Mystique being on their side. Later, he helped fight the cult that worshipped Nighlock as a god. At the end of the first year of the war, Frank joined everyone in hiding. At the beginning of the second year of the war, he attended Clint's funeral, and became a member of the Raptor Squad, which was founded by Claire Dearing. He fought in the Nova Corps War. At the end of the third year of the war, just as he had denounced the Empire, Shadowcat, Nighlock's second-in-command, accidentally killed him with her sai._

 _Clint Barton/Hawkeye: Status - Deceased. Occupation - S.H.I.E.L.D Agent. Powers & Abilities - Accuracy, Acrobatics, and Tactical Mind. Weapons - Bow and multiple trick arrows. Bio - Hawkeye was one of the first people to be recruited into the Carrie Rebellion. He helped halt the Outrider invasion, but was extremely surprised and angered to learn that Mystique was one of their comrades, and later helped fight the cult that worshipped Nighlock. He played a major role in stealing the Organic Energon, but doing so cost him his life at the hands of Nighlock._

 _Simon Williams/Wonder Man: Status - Deceased. Occupation - Avenger. Powers & Abilities - Energy projection, energy form, energy absorption, laser eyes, enhanced strength, speed, and durabilitiy. Weapons - Energy, strength, and a tactical mind. Bio - Simon was one of the first people to be recruited into the Carrie Rebellion, due to after all of Code Red, minus Nighlock and Air Strike, being killed, responsibility of Nighlock's contingency plan fell into his hands, because Air Strike had joined his leader. He helped fight the Outirder Army, and had a hand in kidnapping Archangel. He was shocked and surprised that Mystique was on their side the whole time, and then helped fight the cult that worshipped Nighlock. At the end of the first year of the war, he fought against Nighlock and had already disabled his armor and was close to killing him due to his experience when Shadowcat appeared and breached his containment suit. In a last ditch attempt to kill him, Simon attempted to explode him as he went atomic. But Nighlock turned into his own energy form, and thus survived while Simon died._

 _Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel: Status - Deceased. Occupation - Raptor Squad member. Powers & Abilities - Energy Absorption, energy projections, enhanced strength, speed, durability, and tactical mind. Weapons - Occasionally carries a laser pistol. Bio - Captain Marvel was one of the first people to be recruited into the Carrie Rebellion. She helped fight off the Outrider invasion. She was saddened to learn that Mystique was secretly one of them, forcing her to wonder how she was gonna tell Nightcrawler, Rogue, and Graydon. She helped fight the cult that worshipped Nighlock. Later, she carried Tommy away when Carrie refused to let him come with her to her old hideout, Ewan High School, which had been burnt down by arsonists. In the second year of the war, she attended Clint's funeral and became a member of the Raptor Squad. In the third year of the war, after witnessing Punisher's accidental demise at the hands of Shadowcat, Carol aggressively attacked her. By the fourth year of the war, she played a major role in the Skirmish of Avengers Mansion, still showing signs of aggression towards Shadowcat for killing Feank, but refrained from doing so. Near the end of the fourth year of the war, after the Shi'Ar brainwashed Norman Osborn into thinking he was the warrior known as Green Goblin, their greatest warrior, she also mourned for his and Spider-Man's death, after Spider-Man sacrificed himself to break Norman's brainwashing. During the fifth year of the war, she shows some concern over using guerilla attack patterns against the Empire, who had the whole universe under their grasp by then. She liked Carrie's idea of having some of their members be spies on the inside to bring down the Empire more effectively. In an attempt to send word out to other universes of their dire situation and need for aid, Carol sacrificed herself to ensure the message got through._

 _Namor the Submariner: Status - Alive. Occupation - King of Atlantis. Powers & Abilities - Can breathe above water, can breathe underwater, flight, enhanced strength, speed, and durability. Weapons - A trident and his fists. Bio - Namor first appeared when he attacked some whaling boats for almost killing some whales, which ended with Atlantis dropped in the middle of the Sahara. He was one of the first people recruited into the Carrie Rebellion. He helped fight the Outirder Invasion, and expressed extreme anger upon learning that Mystique was one of them. He helped fight the cult that worshipped Nighlock. After the end of the first year of the war, he returned to Atlantis. During the Nova Corps War, he led the Atleantean Army against the navy who were on their way to aid Nighlock and the Hellfire Club. He reamained absent for the third year of the war, but appeared at the end of the fourth year of the war to help fight the Shi'Ar Empire. During the Fifth year of the war, he showed some disappointment at not being one of her spies on the inside of the Empire, but followed her wishes anyways. Since then, he has remained on standby until the other universes receive the Rebellion's message._

 _King T'Challa/Black Panther: Status - Alive. Occupation - King of Wakanda. Powers & Abilities - Superhuman strength, speed, endurance, heightened senses, and tactical mind. Weapons - Vibranium claws, daggers, and a Vibranium weave costume. Bio - T'Challa was one of the first people to be recruited into the Carrie Rebellion. He helped fight the Outrider invasion, the cult that worshipped Nighlock, and even attended Hawkeye's funeral. In the second year, he helped fight in the Nova Corps War. In the third year, he was absent due to dealing with the invasion of HYDRA. In the fourth year, he aided in helping fight the Shi'Ar Empire. In the fifth year, T'Challa became one of Carrie's spies on the inside of the Empire. He now awaits for backup to arrive from other universes._

 _White Eagle: Status - Alive. Occupation - Member of Carrie Rebellion. Powers & Abilities - Superhuman strength, speed, endurance, flight, master of Light Magic, and tactful mind. Weapons - Various weapons. Bio - He escaped to safety bunker under his house after getting many of his neighbors in their as well. He and the survivors were eventually found by the Empire, where he revealed he knew their identities. In the second year of the war, he revealed he was secretly working for the Carrie Rebellion. Throughout the rest of the war, he played as a spy for the Rebellion._

 **The Grand Empire:**

 _Anthony Tavary/Emperor Nighlock: Status - Alive. Occupation - Ruler of the Grand Empire. Powers & Abilities - Adapts to whatever is thrown at him (think the Days of Future Past Sentinels), Infinity Stones, Raven Force (Cosmic Entity of Life, Creation, and Healing). Weapons - Alien armor, two knuckle swords in each hand, Infinity Gauntlet. Bio - When the war started, Galloway hired mercenaries, Lockdown, and Aquaria to go kill all of Code Red. Only Nighlock, Air Strike, Light Ultron, and Aquaria survived the tragedy. Nighlock journeyed to where Galloway was being held, and killed him in front of Carrie. A few weeks later, Nighlock heard on a news report that the Sultan of Saudi Arabia had turned his entire city into a battle zone, and went to go put an end to it. As he was about to punlicly depose him, Shadowcat stopped him, and while fully agreeing with him, she told him to take a shower and shave his face first while she called for an announcement. After doing as she told him, Nighlock publicly deposed the sultan. He then revealed that he actually used be the cop vigilante, Red Striker, and that he had been sent to kill Galloway many times, but always allowed him to live. He then promises to never repeat his mistake again, and that all criminals would receive their consequences._


End file.
